


Little Bit of Heaven

by bakamermaid



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst and Humor, Bromance, Cancer, Dork Marco, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Marco has a yoyo collection, Marco is terrible at telling jokes, POV First Person, POV Jean Kirstein, Sassy Jean, erejean bromance, little bit of heaven au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakamermaid/pseuds/bakamermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Look, don’t get me wrong, I have nothing against the whole matrimonial, paternal, fairy tale life. It’s just not for me, not for Jean Kirstein. I mean, I’ve got a decent job, a nice place to live, awesome friends, what else could I ask for? Call me a free spirit, that’s okay, because, whoever came up with this idea that you have to fall in love, live in a huge mansion, have lots of babies in order to live happily ever after is just not true. Or so I thought, before a freckled doctor told me some life changing news that screwed everything up. (A Little Bit of Heaven AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is influenced very much by the movie A Little Bit of Heaven. I just messed with some of the stuff that took place and added in a few bits to make it a little more interesting, but the overall plot is the same. I gotta admit, the movie's not so good, but the plot is really cute and cheesy so I hope you like it. Comments and feedback are much appreciated :3 I'm hoping it's funny but I'll leave that up to y'all. The tags and rating will change as the fic progresses.
> 
> This is my first fic, like, ever. So please excuse my sucky writing.
> 
> I have a [tumblr](http://bakamermaid.tumblr.com/)!! 
> 
> (Jean's POV)

“Are you excited kiddo?” I clap and dance around Sasha and Connie’s front yard “We’re gonna have so much fun!”

“Yeah!” The 5 year old cheers and kicks her feet.

“Sonny, stop moving!” Sasha struggles trying to secure the last safety buckle on the stroller, she finally manages after a while and breathes a triumphant, “There”.

“Yay!” Sonny and I hail. I glance up at the porch at Connie who’s impatiently jumping up and down. I grin and look back at Sasha “You know I’m the best friend ever.”

She looks at Connie and rolls her eyes. “Yeah you are, now get out there and have fun” she hands me Sonny’s backpack and I place it in the pouch right under Sonny’s seat.

“Alright, we won’t be back till after 5 so…” I lean in and whisper in her ear “go have lots of sex with your husband.”

“Jean!” she smacks my shoulder and nods her head down toward Sonny.

“Alright,” I reach down and cover Sonny’s ears “Hot, steamy, unbridled sex.” I wink.

She laughs and pulls me in for a hug, “Thank you” she whispers and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

Sasha and Connie don’t get much alone time anymore now that they have their dark haired menace. I glance back at Connie who’s practically making the whole porch shake, he gives me a puppy dog pout and makes hand movements that suggest I get going. I roll my eyes.

I squeeze Sasha a little tighter then grab the handles of Sonny’s stroller. Sasha kneels down in front of Sonny. “Be good, and don’t cause Uncle Jean any trouble, okay?”

“Don’t worry we’re gonna be good, mommy.” I tell her.

“No sugar.”

“Yeah, I know, you’ve told me like 20 times already, geez”

“That’s cus it’s important, I don’t want her jumping all over the house later.” she gives Sonny a kiss on her forehead “She already has Connie’s energy” She stands and walks to stand next to Connie.

“Speaking of Connie’s energy…” I grin at Connie “Take her. Have fun with her” I start jogging out towards the sidewalk.

“I love you mommy.” Sonny yells.

“Love you too!” Sasha yells back.

“Make that magic happen!” I yell back at them and keep running.

I slow down to a walk once their house is out of sight.

The scenery around the Springer’s neighborhood is beautiful, especially now that it’s mid-April. Flowers of all colors fill the front yards of most houses. The faint sounds of kids playing and wind chimes makes the neighborhood seem peaceful. Serene. 

It seems impossible to believe we live in the same city.

My apartment is right in the middle of the city of Trost, while the Springer's live on the outer edges. So, while the Springer's have wind chimes, we have traffic noises.

I look down at Sonny, she's swinging her feet and humming. It's amazing how much she looks like Sasha. “Whaddya wanna do today, sweetie?”

“Mm..” she scrunches her face in thought, then opens her eyes widely “Let’s go get some sugar!”

“What!? Sugar!?” I yell dramatically “Didn’t your mommy say no?”

She smiles and rubs her hands together maniacally. “She doesn’t have to know.”

 _She's definitely their kid._  I grin. “Let’s go get ice cream then!” I start running again and Sonny squeals.

I like my life the way it is. I have a nice home, a decent job. It’s not like I get lonely, I have friends. If I ever wanna play with kids, I have Sonny. And my physical needs? Well... I find a way.

* * *

I wake up in my apartment to the sound of heavy snoring.

I groan and stretch, then roll over to face the bundle of blankets next to me. “Gary” I croak, but the snoring continues. “Gary” I say a little louder and start poking him. “you gotta get up.” I start shaking him a little rougher and he starts moving “I gotta go to wor- Hey!”

Gary pops his head out from under the covers and gives me a big sloppy lick. “Eww, get off me ya fur ball.”

The bulldog shakes himself, hops off the bed and out of the room. I stretch my arms and arch my back, I wince at a faint stab I feel in my stomach.  _Okay, maybe I shouldn’t have taken so many shots last night…_  I reach for my phone from where it’s charging on the nightstand and look at the time, my eyes widen “Oh shit.”

I hurriedly scramble out of bed and run into my closet “Shit. Shit. Shit.” I grab some black dress pants and a button up navy blue shirt, but where’s the fucking tie? I shove nearly everything off the shelves and pull shirts off their hangers. “Damn it.” I curse.

I jog back to the bed, grab my phone and shoot Eren a text to bring me one to work.

I run to the restroom, brush my teeth, shave, and fix my hair. Gary scratches at the door and whimpers. I groan. “I’m sorry Gary, but we can’t go out for a walk right now, buddy.” He scratches at the door again “Gary, I can’t. I’m running late.” He whimpers.  _Poor baby… Oh, I can ask Ymir to walk him!_

Ymir is one of my closest friends, and she also happens to be my neighbor. I dial Ymir’s number and she answers on the 4th ring. “What?” she grumbles.

“Morning Ymir, can you walk Gary?”

“Fuck no.” she says lazily “Good night.”

“Ymir, please, please, please” I beg “I’ll convince my sister to go out with you.”

“You don’t have a sister, asshole”

“I’ll find you a girlfriend then, please?”

The other line goes quiet, I’m about to check if she hung up on me when I hear a grumpy, defeated sigh “Fine, but this is the last time.”

“Yes, thank you!” I kiss the phone.

“Eww.” She hangs up.

I grab Gary’s leash and run to the kitchen. I toss the leash on the counter next to the door. I open the fridge, pull out a bottle of tequila and take a sip.  _I’m gonna need it for today’s meeting._

The doorbell rings.

“Garrison!” I yell and the little bulldog comes running “Auntie Ymir is gonna take you for a little walk” I put his leash on and open the door, and, sure enough, a grumpy Ymir is standing outside in her pink bunny pajamas and slippers.

“Thank you” I hand Gary over

“Don’t thank me, find me a girlfriend.”

“Will do,” she walks away “and nice pajamas!”

She flips me off over her shoulder.

I run inside, put on my shoes, grab my bike and leave for work.

* * *

I don’t have a car. Living right in the heart of the city, everything is within walking distance.  And since Trost is a big city, the traffic can drive a person insane. Work is a good 10 minutes away in my bike, while, if I would've taken a car, it would've taken at least 30 minutes.

A few honks and pissed off drivers yelling at me to “get off the road” later, I finally make it to the firm.

I’m the Vice-President of The Scout Legion Firm, an advertising agency. Do I like my job? Eh. Am I good at it? Definitely.

Eren runs out of the building to meet me but stumbles and drops the papers he was holding.

“Fuck” He bends down and starts picking em up. A few passersby stop and help him “thanks, thank you” he thanks em.

I secure my bike on the stands by the building and walk over to Eren. “And this, ladies and gentlemen, is why we don’t mix wine with vodka.” I grin at him.

He thanks the man that hands him the last sheet of paper, and turns to me. “I don’t know how you do it.” he rubs his face “You drank more than me” He grouses and hands me a black tie.

“Thank you!” I start putting it on “How are you?”

He groans.

“Please tell me you’re fine.”

He groans louder.

“Well,” I finish adjusting my tie, “Suck it up. They’re waiting.”

We both walk inside and take the elevator up to the meeting room where we’re greeted by a bunch of angry older men sitting around the meeting table giving us both death glares.

Erwin, my boss and President of the Firm, stands up to greet me “There he is.” he exclaims nervously “Glad you could join us.” he pats my shoulder hard.  _Ow_. “Ready?”

I stop and stare at him in bewilderment “Me?” I point at my chest “I thought you were doing this?”

His eye twitches.

I wink at him and smile. “Ha. You’re too much.” He forces a smile “Okay, why don’t we start, Jean?”

I take the papers from Eren, who gives me an encouraging smile, and walk to the front. I open one of the folders and glance up at my audience, they’re still glaring at me, waiting. I sigh internally, and pull the most realistic smile I can “Good morning.”

No response.

 _Geez, tough crowd_. I clear my throat and start “I'm sure this town has been pitching the hell out of you, so I won't bother with that.” I throw the papers on the table. Erwin raises an eyebrow at me, but I continue. “But I will tell you that you'll never be number one as long as your customer base is 82 percent male.”

The room goes quiet for a bit until one man speaks up “Yes. Well, women don’t buy condoms.” he says matter-of-factly.

I smile cunningly at him “Not yours.”

The man chokes.

“And not just women,” I continue “but also homosexual men. So, scratch what I said earlier. ‘You’ll never be number one as long as your customer base is 82 percent straight male.’”

The room stays quiet and Erwin glances around at each of their faces nervously.

“Come on, gentlemen. Let’s be real. Statistics show that gay men buy more condoms than straight men, and, as I’m sure you’re all painfully aware, women are the ones who decide when, where, how, with whom and how many time’s you’re gonna have sex. So…” I sit on the table and lean in close “when we go buy them and end up in the condom aisle, which brand do we buy? Do we buy Trojan, whose very name conjures the essence of penetration with protection? Or, do we choose the one with the skanky-looking girl, with big tits, skimpy shorts and stripper pumps?” I pull some condoms out of my pocket and toss one to each of them. They stare at them. I hold one up, “I’ll keep this one.” and put it in my pocket.

I look across the room, as they all nod and whisper to each other. Eventually, one man clears his throat. “Alright, Mr. Kirstein. You’ve caught our interest.” The men all nod. “Show us what you got.”

I smile and look at my partners. Eren gives me a thumbs up and Erwin nods approvingly.

“Then let’s get started”

* * *

After the meeting, Eren calls Sasha, Connie, and Ymir over to the bar near to The Firm to celebrate.

“Hey guys!” Eren greets everyone, we’re the last to arrive, “This man right here,” he grabs me by the shoulders “had the old geezers and their condoms” he whirls his finger “wrapped around his little finger.”

Everyone cheers as we take our seats.

Ymir picks up a glass of beer and lifts it up “Cheers, to the most kickass VP in the history of advertising”

Everyone cheers and clash glasses. I receive a bunch of pats on the back and congratulations.

“Where’s Mikasa?” Sasha asks.

“She’s in Mitras, working,” Eren tells her. “She won’t be back for a while”

Sasha pouts. Connie hugs her and kisses her cheek.

“Okay,” Ymir reaches behind her and places a pizza box on the table “So, in honor of Jean’s white-trash taste buds,” Ymir grins, "we have…” she opens the box and lifts up a slice of pizza.

I gasp “Mac and cheese pizza!?”

“You bet your ass it is.”

“Yes!” I grab 4 slices and put em on my plate. I immediately start nibbling on one.

Ymir scrutinizes me and sighs. “You know what I want for my birthday?” she lifts up a pizza and licks it “Your metabolism.” she drops the pizza. I scrunch my nose at her and take another bite of my pizza.

“Psh.” Sasha scoffs. “I’ll trade you _my_ metabolism for _your_  boobs.”

Ymir shrugs, “Throw in that necklace and you’ve got yourself a deal.”

“Ooh,” Connie shakes Sasha encouragingly. “Babe, that’s a good trade!”

I clear my throat “I don’t see why you’d do that since you’re gonna have your own boobs soon enough.” I take another bite of pizza. Everyone stops to looks at me. I smile and wiggle my eyebrows knowingly.

Sasha pulls my hair “Ow.”

“Way to keep a secret,” she yanks “Jean.”

“Are you getting implants?” Eren asks.

Sasha glares at him “No, I’m pregnant.”

“You’re pregnant!?”

“Yup!” She beams.

“Sonny’s getting a brother.” Connie exclaims “Or a sister... Or something. We’re happy with whatever.” he shrugs.

“Another one?” Ymir asks wide eyed. “Wow. Props to you guys,” she pats Connie on the shoulder “I almost got Jean’s dog killed this morning,” she snorts “no way I can handle a kid.”

“Okay, well that’s the last time I’m leaving Gary in your care. Thank you.”

“You’re still gonna find me a girlfriend though right?”

“No!”

“Fuck.” she huffs and slouches on the table.

Eren stands up and gives Sasha a hug “Congratulations” and he gives Connie a hug too “You too, ya DILF.”

“Thanks, I’m glad to hear I’m still fuckable to you guys.”

The rest of the night goes by nicely, we have a few more drinks, not too many since it’s Monday and we have work the next day. We talk about babies and baby showers, Ymir apologizes to me and begs me to get her a girlfriend. 

After a while, I stand. “Well,” I stretch “it’s been fun but it’s getting late, and imma call it a night.”

“Aww, boo!” Sasha throws a pizza crust at me as I walk towards the door.

“Imma go too” Ymir stands up and walks after me. “Good night parents, and Eren.”

“Good night.”

“And congrats on the new baby, may it be happy and healthy. And if it’s a boy, may he have a huge penis.”

They all laugh and we both walk outside. “Geez, you’re terrible.” I pull out my phone and start texting.

“Yeah,” she agrees and grins “and speaking of terrible…” she takes my phone away from me.

“Hey, give it back!”

I reach for it but she holds it away from my reach. She scrolls through it, “Yup, I knew it.” she wiggles the screen at my face “Jeany boy made a booty call!”

I snatch it back. “Shut up” I grumble.

She laughs and waves at a taxi driving by, “Well, goodnight Jeany.” The taxi stops in front of her. My phone starts ringing. “and have fun.” she winks.

“Good night, and I will.” I pick up the phone.

“Good night, Thomas!” She yells.

“Get in the fucking taxi already, will you?” She cackles but gets in, “Hey, yeah,” I wave her off, and start walking home “Haven’t seen you in a while.”

“Jean.” he greets “’S been too long.”

“You wanna come over?”

“Sure. What time do you want me over?”

“Mm, I’ll be home in like 5 minutes.”

“I’ll head on out.”

I smile, “I’ll see you in a bit then”

* * *

Thomas finishes off with a grunt and collapses on my back. We stay like that for a while, coming off our high. When our breathing slows down, Thomas kisses my shoulder and rolls off my back.

“Mm…” I turn to face the ceiling. “Not bad mister.” I pat his chest. “Not. Bad. At. All” I poke him in between words and giggle.

He turns to face me, and strokes my cheek. “So, does this mean I actually get to spend the night?” I sigh heavily but don’t respond. _Here we go._  He turns my face to look at him. “I mean, I love being the first number on your booty list but…” I cringe. “Well, second?” he asks, uncertainly this time.

“Mm, Sure.” I nod, unconvincingly.

He strokes my cheek with his thumb. “What if I want something more?”

I pull my face away “What if I don’t?” I roll off the bed.

He groans, and sits up. “Really?”

“Yeah,” I find my pants and pull them on “I thought we made that clear when we met.”

I walk to the restroom. “That’s what people say at first, so no one gets hurt.”

“Not me.” I open the door and let out a very impatient Gary. “There’s my big boy!” I coo and kneel down to pet him. He starts licking my cheek, I giggle and squeeze his huge head “I love you. I love you” I nuzzle my nose with his.

Thomas grumbles something and slouches back on the bed in defeat.

* * *

“Okay, I gotta say it.” Eren breaks my trance. I stop pacing back and forth in my office and look at him.

“What?”

“I think this Vice Presidency is making you lose a shitton of weight.”

“Really?” I look down at myself. “I don’t feel different.”

“Oh yeah. Your ass is getting smaller.” he says openly.

“Really?” I turn around and lift my suit so he can get a better look.

He looks it over for a bit, then nods “Oh yeah, definitely.”

There’s a knock at the door and Erwin sticks his head in “Hey.”

“Ooh, Erwin, perfect timing. Do you think Jean’s ass is shrinking?” I turn my back towards Erwin.

“Like right now?” he asks regrettably.

“No,” I tell him “in general.”

“Uh, yeah. How are we doing on Coffee Land?” He ignores the question.

“Excellent.” I walk to my desk and take a seat. “Our favorite so far is ‘Drink this dark-flavored spit, and it’ll make you shit’”

Eren snickers and elbows me, “Tell him the others.”

“Can't. He has to be across town at 1, back here for storyboards at 3 and dinner at 6, and after dinner we have drinks with Target.”

He points at me, “Exactly. This is why I love this man.”

I gasp and place a hand on my chest. “Aw, Erwin.” I smile and flutter my eyelashes.

He glowers, “Don’t push it.” and walks out.

I grunt and rub my face, I feel so sore and tired. I’m so fucking stressed.

“Jesus” Eren breathes and sits on my desk. “He’s running you ragged. You look…” he makes a face, “not so good.” I stick my tongue out at him and lay my forehead on the desk “When did you last see a doctor?”

I blow out through my mouth. “Mm…” I turn my face to look at him “does Dr. Phil count?”

He rolls his eyes and smacks me. “Go see a real Doctor.” he scolds.

“Yes sir” I close my eyes.

I hear Eren fumble around, but I’m too lazy to check to see what he’s doing. He pokes my cheek with a card “Here. I haven’t gone to see this Doctor but Mika worked with him for a while, and says he’s really good. You should check him out.”

“Kay” I take the card.

“Promise me you’ll see him”

“Mhm.”

* * *

I’ve always hated going to the Doctor’s office. It’s too white and plain and sick. And, if I’m being completely honest, I’ve watched far too many horror movies with evil, psychotic doctors that simply being here makes my stomach churn.

The nurse leads me to a room and, after taking my vitals, hands me a hospital gown. “Put this on, make sure you remove all of your clothing except your socks and undergarments. The doctor will be with you in a bit.” she gives me a professional smile and walks out.

I take off all my clothes and change into the gown. I sit on the exam table for a bit and play Flappy Bird. After a few minutes I get bored, so I stand and pace around the room.

I entertain myself by playing with a colorful torso model on one of the counters. I take the heart out and accidentally make all the organs fall out “Ow, shit” I stoop down and start picking up the pieces.

There’s a knock and the door opens. “Hello?” Someone with a heavy Spanish accent greets behind me.

I turn “Hi!” and drop the colorful organs when I catch sight of the man standing by the door. The man is jawdroppingly gorgeous. Fairly tall, toned, tanned skin, dark hair, and covered in freckles. _Thank you, Mika!_  There’s something about him though…

I stare at him for a while ‘till he cocks his head to the side, “What are you doing?”

I shake my head and smile at him. “You look familiar.” I stand “Have we had sex?”

“What?” He blushes. “No, um, I’m sorry.”

“Ah, never mind.” I wave it off “I was just joking.”

“Right. Well, Jean? I’m Dr. Bodt.” He extends a hand

My eyes widen. “You’re Dr—Bodt?” I shake it.

“Yes?”

“Wow.” I nod approvingly.

“Is that a problem?” he furrows his brow. 

“No! Not at all. I just... expected someone older, not so…" _Delicious._  "Young.”

“Oh,” he smiles “thanks.” _Mm... No problem at all…_ “Well, take a seat.” He motions to the exam table, and I oblige. “So, Jean,” he sits on a stool and shifts close to where I am. “what seems to be the problem?”

“Not so sure, hence being here” I wink at him.

He takes out a small flashlight “Look up.” He shines it on my eyes “So you’ve been experiencing some weight loss, right?” I nod. “And some blood in your stool?” I cringe.

“Y-yeah… I may have… some of that bleeding you’re talking about…” _Fuck._

“Just lie on your back.” I do and adjust myself to a comfortable position. He stands. “I’m gonna feel around your stomach, okay?” I nod. “Just relax”

He places his hands on me and starts squeezing and pressing down. I giggle. “Sorry I’m kinda ticklish.” He keeps pressing and squeezing around my stomach. I start laughing and kicking, he grins but slows down. “Keep going, don’t get all feather-fing- Ow!” I jump when he squeezes a certain spot in the right side of my stomach.

“Hmm… Okay, Jean, we’re gonna need to run some tests.” He sits back on his stool and starts writing something down in his notes.

“Okay.” I sit up. “What kind of tests?”

“A colonoscopy” I raise my eyebrows at him, and he continues. “We’re going to insert a small, tube-like camera up your rectal area all the way through your large intestine and see if we find anything abnormal, we’ll also take some tissue samples and run some tests on those to see if there’s anything wrong.”

“So...” I start, “let me get this straight, you’re gonna stick a camera up my ass?”

He nods shyly.

“Well, that just sounds kinky as fuck, Doctor.” I grin at him. He rubs his face and occupies himself with his notes “Okay. Let’s do it. So do we do this now or-“

“Well, to get a colonoscopy we first have to clean out your colon.”

I nod. “Sounds sexy. How do we do that?”

He gives me a pitiful look and hands me a prescription. “You’re gonna drink this.”

* * *

“Jean.”

I pull my bed covers over my head “Nope.”

“Jean.”

“No!” I yell and curl up in a rigid fetal position. “It hurts” I whimper.

Eren sighs, “You’re gonna have to drink it eventually, why don’t you make this easier for both of us and just drink the fucking prep liquid?”

“No!” I uncover myself and point accusingly at the pink liquid in Eren’s hand “That juice is evil! It’s the devil’s spit! Dr. Bodt is trying to kill me! He probably got mad cus I broke his torso.”

Eren’s eyes widen “You broke his torso!?”

“Not his torso, his fake torso.”

Eren stares at me dumbfounded for a bit, but he snaps out of it and rubs his temple. “Look, this is the last time you gotta drink it. Wouldn’t you rather just chug it all and get it over with? Please?”

I look at him, poor Eren, I don’t even know why he puts up with me. He seems to notice the change in my expression and smiles encouragingly at me. I sigh and smile too, then say “No.” and cover myself again.

He grunts “God, you’re terrible. You don’t deserve me you know?”

“Then get out.” I grumble.

The doorbell rings, “Imma go get that,” he leaves the cup on the nightstand. “Drink it.” he commands, and leaves.

I kick the covers off, that stupid liquid hurts. It feels like someone fucking grabs my intestines and twists em. There’s a knock on the door and Ymir peeks in “Hey Jeany boy.” She walks in and stands next to me. “How are ya feelin?”

Eren walks in behind her and stands on my other side, he crosses his arms.

“Not so good...” I pout. “This is terrible, I don’t wanna colonoscopy. Just leave my ass alone.”

“I know bro,” she ruffles my hair, “diarrhea scares the shit outta me.” She grins.

I frown at her “Did you just fucking-“

“Go!” Eren yells and before I know it Ymir grabs my left arm and Eren grabs my right arm.

“What the fuck!?” Eren gives Ymir my right arm which she restraints with both her hands.

“Sorry, babe.” she tells me. Eren reaches for the prep liquid.  _Oh no..._

“Eren, no, please! Have mercy!” I beg and start kicking. Eren sits on me with each knee on my sides, holding me down. He takes the bottle of the liquid and fills his mouth with it. He then bends forward and restricts my head by placing an elbow on each side and squeezing them together. With one hand he pinches my nose and the other he forces my mouth open. He leans down and presses his mouth against mine and spills the pink liquid into my mouth. He then sits up and places both hands against my mouth until I’m forced to swallow.

“Fuck yeah!” Ymir lets go of my hands, Eren gives me an evil, triumphant smile and high fives Ymir “That’s what I call teamwork, motherfucker!” They both laugh and Eren scrambles off me.

“It didn’t have to come to this, Jean. You forced me to call Ymir over.” I slouch defeated, still in shock over what just happened, but then I laugh.

“Wow. Okay, I did not see that one coming. Props to you guys.” I congratulate.

Eren scrubs his tongue with the sleeves of his jacket and makes a disgusted face. “That shit sure is nasty though.”

“Did you swallow any?”

He shrugs, “A little bit.” This time I give him an evil grin. “What?”

About two hours later, I lock myself in the restroom while Eren is outside begging for me to hurry up. I make sure to take a little longer than necessary.

* * *

“Good morning, Jean” Dr. Bodt greets the next morning. I’m in the surgical room all prepped up for the colonoscopy.

“I’m about to get a tube shoved up my ass, and, as fun as that may sound, I’m not sure if it qualifies as good.”

He laughs and hands me some papers and a pen. “I’m gonna need you to sign this document which states that you understand all the colonoscopy's risks, which include heavy bleeding, uh, infection, perforation, rupture.” 

“Okay, but, Doc?" I motion for him to lean in, and he does. "On a scale of one to ten, one being 'never' and ten being 'happens all the time', what are the chances of you rupturing my ass?” I whisper.

The doctor smiles and whispers. “Well, the chances are very slim. It's, uh, more procedural.”

I grin at him. “Good, well,” I sign the papers “procedure away, my friend.” I hand them over to him “This is gonna be fun.”

“Would you mind rolling onto your left side, please?”

“Oh, anything for you Dr. Bodt.” I purr.

Some of the nurses giggle and he turns slightly pink.

“Thank you.”

“Make sure you stick that camera in deep, you know, the way I like it.” I wiggle my ass at him.

He goes from pink to red. “Okay, I think it’s about time to sedate you.” He motions for someone to come sedate me.

“Wait a minute. Before we go to, whatever base this is we're going to, shouldn't I know your first name?” An older doctor walks over to grab at the IV on my arm and starts pumping some liquid in.

“It’s, um, Marco.” He smiles.

“Marco” I grin. I start feeling loopy.

I giggle “Marco Bodt”

I start cackling “My hero!”

I drift off.

* * *

I open my eyes and suddenly I’m in... Well, I’m not so sure. Where the hell am I?

Everything is white and cotton-like. It’s quiet and desolate. I walk around but find nothing, I keep walking and eventually reach the edge. I glance over the edge and see a city. Trost? Am I on a cloud? 

“Hello, Jean.” I quickly turn around and see a familiar face sitting on white chair.

“P-professor Hanji!?” They smile at me.

Professor Hanji was my philosophy professor back in my second year at the University of Jinae, Hanji was my favorite professor. But why are they here?

“Oh my God. Wait a minute.” I slap my cheek. I don’t feel it. Clouds? Mysterious professor dressed in white? Oh my God, I died. Marco ruptured my ass after all. Would people really kill people for breaking their colorful torso models? I guess Marco would.

“Oh, my God. I mean… Are you God?”

They shrug, “Not really. This is just the way you wanted to see me.”

“Oh. Well, I loved Hanji, so that’s probably why.” Hanji smiles, but if Hanji's here... “Wait, so does this mean the professor...”

“Oh no. They’re fine. They still teach philosophy back in Jinae.”

I breathe a sigh of relief. “Okay, good.”

“Have a seat.” they motion to their side and then suddenly another chair much like their own, forms.

I walk over and sit next to Hanji, or God, or whatever.

“Wow, I can’t believe this. So, is this heaven or hell?” 

“Neither. We’re on a cloud floating over Trost, and you’re currently under anesthesia.” they reply. Oh, so Marco didn't rupture my ass. That's good. I glance over the edge. Everything looks so small.

“Jean.” I look over at them. They’re smiling. “Guess what?”

“What?” I smile back.

“You’re dying.” they say curtly.

“Psh, I am not dying.” I scoff. “I’m just a little stressed, that’s all.”

“Jean?” they grab my hand. “You’re dying.” I frown “But I’m gonna give you three wishes.”

“Three wishes?” I grin, now I know I’m dreaming. _Well, I might as well play along._ I open my mouth to say something “No, you can’t wish not to die.”

“Psh, I know that, I wasn’t gonna ask for that.” _Damn it._

“Sure you weren’t.” they roll their eyes.

 _Wow, sassy God_. “Mmm… I want to…” I look down at Trost again. “Fly.” I decide.

“Okay. Done.”

“Wait a minute." I raise my eyebrows "Are you serious?” They nod. “Then I want a million bucks!”

“Alright, but it’s only gonna be $500 thousand after taxes.”

“What!? Just cuz I didn’t say ‘tax free’?”

“Hey,” they raise their hands defensively. “Even I don’t mess with the IRS.”

I bring my knees up and hug em. We stay quiet for a while longer till Hanji moves their head to my field of vision and asks “Third wish?”

“Okay lemme think” I don’t know. A nice car? A better home? A new job? I already have everything I could want.

“Tic-toc.” they hurry me.

“Don’t rush me, Jesus”

“Hey, hey!” They say defensively.

“Oh, shit” I curse.

“Wow, you really said it, didn’t you?”

“Yeah I did, I’m sorry”

“Wow.” They blow.

I keep thinking about it but then shake my head. “Mm, I don’t know.” I shrug. “I don’t know what I want”

They smile at me again. “Yes you do. You just don’t want to admit it. But I’m pretty sure if you give it some thought, you’ll figure it out.”

I think it over again. I don’t know…

“Jean?”

I look at them, but everything begins to fade.

“Jean?” I hear far away, though the voice sounds deeper and everything goes black.

“Jean?” I slowly open my eyes, and Marco is there. “Jean, wake up. It’s over.”

He starts flashing a light into my eyes.

“What’s over?” I ask, dazed. “Where am I?” I look around “Where’s Hanji?”

“The procedure went fine.” he smiles “We’re gonna move you to the recovery room now.” I nod and he starts to move around my bed. “I took some biopsies.” he informs me, “We should get results in a few days.” He starts to move my stretcher.

“M’kay” I yawn. That was a really strange dream. “Do I have a nice colon?”

“Oh, yeah. By far the best one I’ve seen in all my years as a doctor.”

“I’m glad.” I start drifting off again.

* * *

“Wow, Jean. This is delicious.” Sasha forcefully swallows the food I made.

“I agree” Eren nods. “It’s so crunchy and yet... chewy, and… Ymir, here, I’d like to share mine with you.” He gives her his plate.

“Here take mine too.” Sasha does the same.

Ymir pushes the plates away. “Oh, fuck no, this shit is disgusting.” she makes gagging noises.

“Hey, behave.” I scold, “I worked really hard on this for you dicks to make fun of me for it.”

Connie shrugs “I like it.” he eats another spoonful.

I giggle. I can’t help it, I know it’s shit. “See,” Eren points at me accusingly. “ _You_ don’t even like it, you _know_ it’s terrible!”

“Okay. Alright, alright.” I set my fork down and push my plate away. “So, I forgot to cook the noodles first.”

“There’s noodles in this!?” Ymir moves stuff around her plate and looks for the noodles. “Do not feed this to Gary. Poor thing.” She finds and picks out a noodle then flicks it at Eren. “Take it.”

“No!” Eren shrieks and starts throwing some at Sasha. Connie just shrugs and keeps eating.

They all get into a little food war, flicking the food I spent the last 6 hours making at each other and laughing. I smile, I love these dorks, but there’s a reason why I gathered them all here. I clear my throat but they keep laughing and throwing food across at each other. I close my eyes and breathe in and out, then open em and say what I’ve been waiting all day to say.

“I have cancer.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little sad. It's mostly Jean just coming to terms with finding out, he tells his parents, and he gets his first round of chemo. We see a little more Marco so that's always exciting. I promise It'll get better before it gets worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Jean and Eren sing along to is [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=psdJcrNda84) one. The little dance moves mentioned are in the music video.  
> The song that Mina sings is [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I67nzi3HH48) one.  
> I hope you all enjoy!! Comments and Kudos always appreciated.
> 
> I have a [tumblr!!](http://bakamermaid.tumblr.com/)

The room goes quiet, everyone stares at me. I lean back on my chair and let it sink in for a bit. After a few seconds I clear my throat and continue.

“I went to the doctor last week. Remember I told you guys?” Nobody responds. “I told you guys I was fine and that I was just stressed but,” I pause “I’m not.”

Sasha’s the first to break the silence “What are you talking about?”

“I have, um,” I swallow, “colon cancer.” Ymir and Connie both frown, Sasha covers her mouth and Eren remains expressionless. I look down at my plate and stir the noodles a bit. “’How does one get that?’, you might ask, cus I did, and, um, he said…”

_“We don’t know.” He looks intensely at me, from across his desk._

_I close my eyes and sigh, trying to fully comprehend what he just told me. “Of course you don’t.” I rub a hand through my hair. “Everyone is dying of cancer these days. Why would you try to figure out a cure and put yourself out of a job?”_

_Marco looks pitifully at me, “There are many possibilities. Such include smoking, diabetes, a sedentary lifestyle, high fat diet, excessive unprotected anal sex-“_

_“So you’re saying,” I interrupt “That I got cancer cus I’m a slut?” I raise my voice. “You can say it Dr. B, it’s not something I’m ashamed of.” I stand and walk towards the window, “Of course it was bound to happen” I say in a lower voice._

_Marco stands and walks to stand in front of his desk. “We can’t know for sure what caused your cancer.” He says patiently, “I know this is rough, but we need to talk about what to do next.” He pauses but continues when I don’t respond. “I’m going to consult with the head of the oncology department, Dr. Pixis--”_

_“Can’t you just take it out so I can go on with my life?”_

_“No ,” he sighs “unfortunately, we can’t. It’s already spread throughout the entire colon, making surgery impossible at this point.”_

_I take a deep breath. This can’t be happening. My eyes start to sting but I shake my head. I can’t cry now. “And this other guy, Dr. Pixis? He’d have a better idea?”_

_“Yes.” he nods “Dr. Pixis is one of the best in the country for… late stage cancers.” he chooses his words carefully. I don’t say anything, just stare out the window. Cancer? Fuckin bullshit._

_Marco walks to stand behind me. “Jean, at this point you only have two options. Either you start treatment immediately, or you’ll die.”_

_Die? I feel a shiver run down my spine, and my head boils. I turn and glare at him “Okay, Dr. B, I’m gonna give you a little free advice. Don’t use the ‘D’ word,” I quote with my fingers, “It's a bit of a downer. And if you're trying to sell me treatment, I would rethink the 'B' option, because ‘dying’ is not an option. Maybe try something like: 'Try our new and improved chemo, because the alternative will leave you breathless!’” I start storming towards the door. “Oh, and when your 2:30 walks in here and you have to tell him that he's dying, just try it with a little more feeling.” I slam the door after me._

“Anyway,” I grab the apple pie in the middle of the table, “who wants dessert?” I smile.

* * *

After everyone left I changed into something comfortable and went outside to sit on my balcony to call my parents. I dial my mom’s number and wait, she answers on the 3rd ring.

“Jean?”

I sigh, _here we go._ “Hey, mom.”

“Is everything alright?” she sounds panicked.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine.”

“Oh,” she breathes, “I’m sorry, it’s just a little unexpected since I haven’t heard from you in over, what, 5 months?”

“Yeah, it’s been a while.”

“Have you been well? What do you need, dear?”

“I—“ My voice cracks. _I can’t tell her over the phone, no matter how screwed up our relationship is…_

“Jean?” she asks when I don’t respond for a while “Are you sure everything’s okay?”

“Do you think you catch a flight over here? I need to talk to you.”

She’s quiet for a bit. “S-sure. I’ll have to clear my schedule, but I should be able to fly over maybe the day after the next.”

“And can you call dad? I need him to come too.”

She pauses. My parents are divorced, they have been since way before I was in middle school, and they absolutely loathe each other. So asking my mom to do that is a lot, but, if my relationship with my mom is bad, my relationship with my father is nonexistent. Still, he has to know. I have to tell em, both.

“Yeah,” she says after a while “I think I can do that. Are you sure everything’s okay?”

“Just try to come as soon as you can, please?”

There’s a pause. “I’ll catch the first flight tomorrow morning, and I’ll make sure your father does the same.”

“Thanks mom, I’ll see you then.”

“I love you.”

I rub my eyes. “Yeah.” I hang up.

* * *

They do end up catching a plane the next morning, but being a 12 hour flight, they didn’t arrive till late at night, so they each went directly to their hotels.

I told them to meet me at a restaurant the next morning so I could tell them at the same time without them wrecking up my apartment. They can’t be in the same room without tearing at each other’s throats. But they tend to act more civilized in public.

My mother doesn’t take it very well.

Mom blows into her handkerchief and wails, “Mom,” I comfort her “I’m okay.”

I look to my dad for help but he just glares at mom and grumbles something under his breath. I roll my eyes, _typical_.

“Mom.” I rock her. She doesn’t stop crying.

“Would you please, shut up!” My father snaps. “You’re not helping him by sitting there whining like a goddamn child!” Mom doesn’t stop crying. He turns to me “I’ll make sure you get the best possible treatment. I don’t care how much it costs.”

“What?” my mom wipes her eyes and sniffs. “You’re gonna buy him a new colon?” _Oh, God._ I rub my face.

“I will _not_ ,” he spits “have a money discussion with you.” He lifts up the menu and looks through it.

“Jean needs our love and support.” Mom tells him “At least _pretend_ to be here for him.”

Dad sets the menu down and leans across the table towards mom. “I don’t have to pretend, that’s _your_ department.” he points at mom and takes a sip of water.

Mom scowls. I look between both of ‘em and smile “Well,” I raise my glass of water at them “I am _so_ glad we got together.”

Mom starts crying again and dad groans.

* * *

Eren picks me up from the restaurant. I didn’t wanna put up with my mom’s wailing or my dad’s robot attitude any more than I had to.

“So how did it go?” He asks when I hop in his red convertible. I groan, “That good, huh?” He starts the car and starts driving.

“Mom’s moving here.” I inform him.

He gasps mockingly, “Your mom? Oh no, we must warn the good people. Jean’s mom is descending!” he yells. I laugh and he smiles at me. “So, what did you tell Erwin?”

I shrug. “That I have mono.”

“Right.” he nods.

“I’m working from home. I don’t want anybody from work knowing.”

Eren keeps nodding “I got it. Your ass, your business.”

I shoulder him and he laughs. “Oh! I love this song!” He turns the volume up on the radio. I recognize the song.

Eren clears his throat along with the song and sings.

_Hey baby won't you look my way_   
_I can be your new addiction_

“Come on,” he nudges me.

_Hey baby what you gotta say?_   
_All you're giving me is fiction_

He sways his shoulders along to the beat and winks at me. I laugh and join in.

_I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time_   
_I found out that everybody talks_   
_Everybody talks, everybody talks_

I start dancing and we both start singing louder.

_It started with a whispeeeeer_   
_And that was when I kissed heeeeer_   
_And then she made my lips huuuurt_   
_I could hear the chit chaaaat_   
_Take me to your love shaaaack_   
_Mamas always gotta back traaaack_   
_When everybody talks baaaack_

Eren and I keep dancing and singing to the song.

We used to listen to this song on repeat for weeks, much to everyone else’s dismay. We even learned the little dance moves from the music video.

The song’s interrupted by the radio host, _“I’ll take caller 97—“_

“Get your phone!” Eren commands.

_“--- to win a prize in our contest?”_

“You’re kidding right?” I question.

“Quick, Jean.” He hurries.

_“Code 9797.”_

“9797!” he repeats “Go on!”

“Okay, okay I got it geez.” I dial the number and type in the code. I hold the phone to my ear and sigh.

 _“Hello?”_   Someone answers. My eyes widen and Eren slaps me excitedly. _“Helloo?”_

“Hello?” I answer uncertainly.

 _“Who’s this?”_ The radio host asks.

“Jean Kirschtein? Did I win?”

 _“You’re caller 97! Congratulations!”_ Me and Eren both shriek frantically.

“Oh my God. Oh my God!” Eren fans himself.

_“You’ve just won!”_

“What did I win?”

 _“You just won a free day of hang gliding where you’ll learn how to fly!”_ I freeze. _Fly?_

Eren takes the phone from me “Oh my God, thank youuu!” he raises the phone up and cheers. “Oh my god, this is so exciting. I’ve never won anything before.” He glances at me expectantly and notices my freaked out expression. “Hey,” hey pokes “You okay?”

I nod.

“You scared of flying or something?” I stay quiet. “Talk to me, Kirstein.”

“Um… something really weird just happened…” he glances at me, waiting for me to continue.

“Okay? What happened?”

“Okay, so… this is gonna sound really strange but I need you to bear with me, okay?”

“Suuure.” He says suspiciously.

“Okay, so, do you remember me getting the colonoscopy?” he nods “Okay, well, while I was under, I had a dream.”

“A dream?” He asks, I nod “Okay? ‘Bout what?”

“I had a dream that Professor Hanji, you remember ‘em?”

“Our philosophy professor, back at the Uni?”

“Yeah. Well, anyway, they were God and they told me that I was gonna die, _before_ I knew about the whole cancer thing. And they said they’d give me 3 wishes.”

“You dreamt Professor Hanji was God?”

“Yes,”

He frowns. “Wh-“

“Eren! Not the point! One of my wishes was that I could fly.”

“Mm.” Eren raises his eyebrows in understanding. “Well, that’s kinda creepy.”

“Right?”

 “But I’m sure it’s just a coincidence.” He shrugs.

“A coincidence that I’m told I’m dying, before I knew, and one of my dreams came true?” I point out.

“Well,” he shrugs “your subconscious mind probably felt something was up and so your brain or whatever made you have that dream. Didn’t they say something about this in psych?” I shrug and he continues. “And the flying thing is just a coincidence.”

I shake my head. “Yeah, you’re probably right.” _What am I saying?_

“What were your other two wishes?”

“A million bucks, though they said it’d only be $500,000 after taxes.”

“Seriously?”

“Yup.”

He shakes his head. “And the last one?”

“I didn’t make one…” I breathe. “I didn’t know what to pick.” Eren slaps me in the back of the head. “Ow.”

“You got three wishes and you only used two because you ‘didn’t know’? Pathetic.”

“Geez, Eren. Give a guy a break. It was a lot to take in, and it was only a dream.”

“Shut your trap, if we ever find a lamp, I’m rubbing it. You’ll probably wish for a fucking sandwich or some shit.”

“Okay, fine,” I rub the back of my head, _that hurt._

 “So anyway, where’s the doctor’s office?”

“Take a right on Maria, and then a left on Sina.”

“Gotcha.”

* * *

 

Eren couldn’t stay for my doctor’s appointment, which is a relief cus I’d rather get my first round of chemo alone.

I sit in the waiting room playing Flappy Bird waiting for them to call my name. 15 minutes into it, I put my phone away. I glance around the room and catch eyes with an elderly lady sitting across from me, she smiles and waves weakly. I do the same. Judging by her weak appearance and her shaven head, she’s also a cancer patient. 

A small nurse walks up to her “Hey Mrs. Truman, how are you doing?”

“Not too good, sweetie.” The elderly lady replies. The nurse helps her up and walks her to her room. I stare after em when suddenly a familiar face comes into view. Marco comes out from behind the counter walking right behind me without noticing me.

“Yo, M.B.” I call, he looks at me, confused.

“Hi?” he greets.

“How’s it hanging?” I nod my head.

“Um—“ He glances around the waiting room, “Good?”

“Mm…” I raise a finger “lemme guess, you’re here to work on your bedside manner.”

His lips quirk. “No. Checking some test results.”

“Ah.” I nod. “Of course.”

“Are you here on your own?”

“Why?” I quirk an eyebrow. “Wanna keep me company?” I pat the empty seat next to me.

He smiles. “Of course.” He sits next to me. “How do you feel?”

I frown and tap at my chin in thought. “Mm… to be honest, I could use a good laugh.”

“Want me to tell you a joke?”

I shrug “I’d prefer someone funny.” He looks down at his hands. I prod him “Alright. Go.”

“Alright.” She shifts animatedly in his seat. “Okay, um, there's this guy that...” he stops “Um…” I grin, he shakes his head “No-- It doesn't count, you just put me on the spot and I mind blocked.”

“Mm.” I nod. “Did you hear about the medical student who interrupted the proctologist during a lecture?” He shakes his head “He said: ‘Excuse me, sir, is that a rectal thermometer behind your ear?’ The proctologist touched behind his ear and said: ‘Oh, shit! Some asshole stole my pen.’”

Marco laughs, I pat him on the shoulder. “You can keep that one.”

I breathe shakily and lean my head back against my seat. Marco leans back too and looks at me. “You know, it’s okay to feel nervous.”

“I’m not.” I shake my head. “Not really, I just—“

“Jeen Kirstein?” An older nurse calls dryly.

I groan, “Again? It’s Jean, French. God, it’s not that hard.” I stand. “Anyway,” I wink back at Marco. “Wish me luck.”

“You won’t need it.” He smiles.

“Yes!” I pump my fist in the air and walk to the nurse.

* * *

 I didn’t know what to expect of my first round of chemo, what I didn’t expect was how tired I’d be. The small ginger haired nurse that helped the elderly lady earlier pushes me to the front of the hospital in a wheelchair. “Is your ride here?” she asks.

“I don’t have one.” I sigh

“Oh, you want me to call a taxi?”

“Nah, ‘s fine.” I stand a little too fast and swoon, the nurse rushes over to my side.

“Mr. Kirstein!?”

“I’m fine.” I smile lazily at her, “Just stood up a little too fast.”

She eyes me, unsure. “I can call a taxi, I don’t think you’re fit to walk.”

“’s fine, really.” I assure her. No need to tell her that I forgot my wallet in Eren’s car. ”Well, imma get going, thank you for everything, Ms…” I look at her name tag, “Ral.”

“Petra,” she smiles, “Well make sure you come back if the side effects become too hard to handle.”

“Will do,” I shuffle away. I wave back at her and she walks inside. _I’m so fucking tired…_ They weren’t kidding when they said ‘intense fatigue’.

A silver car stops in front of me and lowers the passenger window, “Need a ride?”

I recognize the accent immediately. “Well, well, well. If it isn’t Dr. Bodt.” I lean against the window and, surely enough, it’s Marco.

He smiles. “Hop in, I’ll give you a ride home.”  

I shake my head. “Naw, it’s fine. Home’s not too far and I have to stop by work anyway, so I may take a while.”

He reaches over and opens the passenger door. “I’ve got time.” I smile, and shrug. _I’m not in the mood to walk 7 blocks, and it can’t hurt. What’s he gonna do? Kill me?_

I hop in and sigh into the seat.

“The paper says bring a friend for a reason, you know.” He pulls off the curb. “So, where to?”

“Scout Firm. Make a right two blocks down and go straight. It’s a big building, can’t miss it.” He nods. “You can just drop me off at work and leave me there. It’s not too far from home.”

“I’ll stay. I don’t think you’ll even be able to walk to the front door of your building.” I scoff, but don’t really have the energy to argue. I stare out the window. “So,” he asks after a while. “How was it?”

I shrug, “Tiring, who’d have thought having a shitload of drugs pumped into you would knock the living daylights outta ya?” He doesn’t say anything. “Why were you in the hospital so late?”

He shrugs, “I thought you’d need a ride since you were alone.”

I quirk an eyebrow. “You waited for me?” I ask dubiously.

“Ah, no. I went back to my office and estimated the time you’d be done.” I feel color rush to my cheeks, I look out the window. _Wow_. “Is that creepy?” He asks nervously.

I shake my head, “No, it’s” I look at him, “real sweet.” He smiles sheepishly at me. _What is this guy? Some sort of freckled Jesus?_ I clear my throat, “Well, I’m definitely gonna give you a good ass review on RateMDs now.” He laughs. I look back out the window. “Thank you.” I murmur a few seconds later.

“You’re welcome.”

He pulls up in front of the Firm. I open the door. “You want me to get off with you?” He asks.

“Nah, I’m just gonna grab some papers and be right out. You can’t park here, anyway.” He nods, “I’ll be right back.” I smile and walk away.

The Firm is empty. Which is expected since it’s a Saturday. I shuffle through the building until I reach my office. I forage through the mess on my desk, till I find the papers Erwin gave me a few days before I stopped coming to work. I grab the papers and make to leave when Erwin walks in “Jean.” He greets “What are you doing here?”

“Just” I raise the papers, “getting caught up.”

“It’s Saturday. Go home, you look like shit.” he says harshly.

“Well,” I sigh, “Mono’s only moderately contagious.”

“It’s nice not having you around.” He takes a sip of his water bottle.

“Mm.” I  hum “By the way. I licked all the water bottles.” I make a slurpy sound and walk away “Good afternoon.”

* * *

 

The rest of the week was hell. I slept through most of it, barely got out of bed. Eren, Ymir, Mom, and Sasha all came over to help out but I barely paid em any mind.

Mikasa came back from work early apparently. They say her coming back to town has nothing to do with what’s going on with me, but, I know better.

Eren brought Mika over during one of the days I was feeling the worst. She didn’t stay much, just hugged me and told me everything’s gonna be fine, and that the chemo is gonna work, and all the other shit I hear all the time.

Yeah I know I’m being a sour puss. I really am grateful for her and everyone, but words of encouragement aren’t really something I like to hear, believe it or not. Especially when you can’t keep anything in your stomach and walking to the fucking restroom feels like you ran a marathon.

I just hugged her back and soothed her the best I could. The reunion wasn’t as emotional as I thought it would be, which is a relief. I was in no mood to comfort anyone when I couldn’t even comfort myself. 

Five days after chemo, I’m lying on the sofa dozing off when I hear the door unlock and, a way more pregnant than when I last saw her, Sasha walks in. “Hey Jeanbo.” She greets. “I brought food. Meatless Meatballs.”

“Sweet.” I cheer. Sasha’s the best cook I know, so her food immediately brightens my mood.

“How are we doing?” she asks as she takes the food out of her bag and grabs some utensils.

“Better. Way better than yesterday.” I yawn and sit up. “Walking’s not as tiring anymore. How was your doctor’s appointment?”

“Good,” she sits next to me and hands me the food. “My doctor says everything is good. Thank God.” I smile at her, and she bites her tongue, “God, I’m so sorry” she covers her face, “I didn’t mean to—“

“Sash, it’s okay. I bet my doctor’s way cuter than your doctor.” I wink.

“Jean!” she scolds “Please tell me you’re not flirting with your doctor.”

I take a bite of the meatballs and moan. _So good._ I shrug, “So what if I am?”

She opens her mouth to say something, but shakes her head. “Never mind.”

“No, say what you were gonna say.”

“No, I…” she stutters and then reaches out to caresses my cheek “Shouldn’t you focus on getting cured rather than getting laid?”

I shrug “Can’t I do both?”

She closes her eyes and shakes her head then stands and walks to the kitchen. Cleaning things up. “Could you please, for once, not treat everything like it’s a joke?” she mutters audibly. We stay quiet after that.

Sasha leaves once I finish eating. “Connie says hi, he said he’ll swing by tomorrow before work.” I nod. “Take care, Jean.” She closes the door behind her.

I stretch and lie down again. _I’ll talk to her later, she’ll be fine._ I close my eyes and try to sleep.

My stomach jolts, making my eyes pop open. I run to the restroom and puke into the toilet.

I keep dry heaving, even after my stomach empties out. “Ah, God” I groan.

Gary shuffles over to where I am and paws at me. I pet him, and then heave into the toilet again. He lies down next to me and waits for me to stop. I don’t know exactly how long we sit there for, but when my stomach stops heaving, Gary’s asleep.

I pet him, “Hey, sleepy monster, do you wanna go for a walk.” Gary whimpers “You need to go for a walk.” He growls. “Fine, daddy’s gonna go for a walk.” I shuffle up, grab a jacket and head outside. 

It’s not cold when I walk out, which is expected since it’s the middle of July. But I still felt chills when the warm breeze hit my freezing skin. I don’t know why I walked outside. But I couldn’t stay inside the house anymore. Too depressing. _I don’t even know where I wanna go though…_

I keep walking nonetheless. The city seems quieter, lonely. The sky seems gray. I breathe in and hold it.

 _I feel so terrible… And it’s only the first round of chemo._ I exhale, and tuck my hands in my pockets. A few teens walk by me, laughing loudly. _Dying? What kind of sick joke is that?_

I look up at the darkening sky, _Dying…_ I know people die all the time, every day. It’s inevitable. But _knowing_ that you’re dying, and dying so soon is so… _terrifying_.

So many questions, _Will it hurt? What happens after?_ But no answers.

I’ve never given much thought to dying or what comes after. Whether it be heaven or hell or whatever. I’d just believe that I’d deal with it when the time came. But, I never thought the time would come so soon.

I keep walking and incidentally walk by my old high school.

I walk towards the fence and look inside. It’s empty. I sigh, I remember when Eren, Mikasa, and I sat together during lunch and decided what we wanted to be when we grew up. I remember applying to a bunch of colleges, and getting denied to most of em. I remember Mikasa kicking that asshole Reiner’s ass when he and his sweaty giant friend shoved me and Eren up against the lockers in gym class…

 _I can’t believe it’s been so long since then..._ I feel a shiver run down my spine, and I keep walking.

What purpose did my life have? What was the whole fucking point? Of everything. What was the point of all those plans we made as kids, my promised “endless future”. Lost.

 _You didn’t lose it, it was never there…_ A tear streams down my cheek and I sob. I sit on the curb of the sidewalk and bring my knees to my chest. _It’s not fair. Not fucking fair. Why do I have to deal with this?_ I feel a burning pain on my side, I hug my knees tighter to lessen the pain. More tears fall out. I lie my forehead on my knees.

A helicopter flies by, breaking me out of my trance. I watch it fly towards a familiar street. _Isn’t this where… I wonder if it’s open._ I wipe my face clean and stand to walk through the darkening street to the end until I come across a small coffeehouse at the edge of the street.

**Nac’s Cafe**

_I can’t believe it’s still here._ The gang and I used to hang out here all the time in high school, and even after college. We’d have the best times here. I don’t know why we stopped coming, we just did.

I hear the faint voice of a woman singing. _No way?_ As I approach the building, I start recognizing the voice. I walk inside.

The coffeehouse is just as I remember. With its dark lighting, round tables scattered throughout each adorned with a small bright candle, a small stage towards the back, and the strong smell of freshly ground coffee. And it’s crowded. Like always.

_And so it is_   
_The shorter story_

I recognize Mina singing up on the stage. Next to her, playing the guitar, is… Mylius? If I remember correctly. It’s been so long.

_No love, no glory_   
_No hero in her sky_

I walk to a small table in the middle of the crowded coffeehouse and take a seat. Mina opens her eyes. Her eyes widen when she meets mine, she smiles and waves. I smile and wave back. She closes her eyes and keeps singing.

_I can't take my eyes off of you_   
_I can't take my eyes off you,_

She’s just as beautiful as she was in high school. Her dark hair in the same recognizable braids, her voice as angelic as always. Soothing.

I feel a pat on my back “I’d know that undercut from miles away.” A black haired man smiles at me. “Good seeing you here, buddy. Haven’t seen you or the rest of the gang in a while.”

“God, Nac, get off my back will you? I have a life of my own you know.” He laughs. Nac’s the owner, as young as he may be. The café has been passed on from father to son for generations. I look back at the stage.

“Whadya think?” He asks nodding at the stage.

“As good as ever.”

“Yeah.” he smiles “So, what can I get for you?”

“I’ll take a Caffe Americano”

“Comin right up” he leaves. I turn back to Mina.

_And so it is_   
_Just like you said it should be_   
_We'll both forget the breeze_   
_Most of the time_

A sense of nostalgia flows through me. I lay my head back and close my eyes.

_And so it is_   
_The colder water_   
_The blower's daughter_   
_The pupil in denial_

_I can't take my eyes off of you…_

“One, Caffe Americano” Nac makes me jump. He frowns, “You okay, Jean?”

I shake my head and grab the coffee “Yeah, ‘m fine. Sorry. Just a little distracted.”

“Yeah, I noticed. ‘s why I took the liberty to add a little something extra.” he winks.

I frown and take a sip. _Vodka._ I smile at him “Thanks Nac.” He grins and walks away. I take another sip and watch him leave. My eyes suddenly catch eyes with a familiar freckly face by the counter. Marco smiles and waves shyly.

I shake my head and wave for him to sit next to me. He scans the room, unsure. Then stands and walks over. “Hi” he greets nervously.

“Hey, you.” I grin and nod at the stage. “What do you think?”

“It’s good. I like it.” He nods and sits. “Plus,” he points back to where he was sitting, “Those gentlemen over there told me a joke. You wanna hear it?”

I take a sip of coffee, “Here we go.” I clasp my hands together. “Kay go.”

 “Okay so, a guy walks into a bar and sees 3 pieces of meat hanging from the ceiling, right?” I nod “The guy asks, ‘What's this about?’ and the bartender says, ‘if you can jump up and slap the meat, you get free drinks for the rest of the night. If you miss, you pay for everyone's drinks for the next hour. You wanna do it?’ So then,” Marco giggles and covers his mouth. “the guy replies, ‘Nah, because they are too high!’” He chortles, I wince. He looks expectantly at me and his face falls when he notices my reaction.

His reaction makes me laugh. “I think you were supposed to say ‘the _steaks_ are too high.”

His eyes widen and he slaps his forehead. “Ah, right. I forgot that part.” I laugh again and pat his shoulder.

“Well, A for effort.” We both look at the stage while Mina sings the bridge

_Did I say that I loathe you?_   
_Did I say that I want to_   
_Leave it all behind?_

“She’s really good.” He says.

I nod. “She’s been performing since she was 8.”

“8? Wow.”

“Yeah, she sings like in every bar, club, event here in Trost.”

Mina sings the last lyrics.

_Til I find somebody new_

Everyone claps. Mina stands and curtseys, Myles, stands and bows. “Thanks everyone. We’re gonna take a short break and we’ll be right back.” They both walk off the stage. Mina grabs Myles’ hand and skips towards us. She lets go of Myles and hugs my neck, “Jean!” she shakes me. “I haven’t seen you in ages!”

“Choking... Mina…”

She releases me and I rub my neck. “Hey, Jean.” Myles greets. “How’s everyone? Eren? Mikasa?”

“They’re fine. Just been busy with work and stuff. Nothing new.”

Mina beams. “It’s so good to see you. It’s been years. Why have you abandoned us?”

“Yeah, yeah. I know, Nac already cornered me.”

“Good.” Myles smiles. “If you’ll excuse me, imma go freshen up.” He pats me on the shoulder “Was good to see you again, Jean.” He nods at Marco and walks away. Mina hugs me again and gives me a kiss on the cheek.  

“You should come around more often. Maybe, when we’re off shift?” she elbows me.

“Sounds good to me.” She smiles and skips away. I look back at Marco, “So, what are you doing after this?” He shrugs. “You wanna go get some, like, tacos or something?” I ask.

He smiles but shakes his head. “No, I can’t. I’d love to, but… it’s not doctor protocol to hang around with patients.”

“Well,” I lean in and whisper in his ear. “I won’t say anything if you don’t.” I stand up and walk towards the door. I turn around halfway out the door. “I’m really fun.” I giggle and walk outside.

I start walking away. A few moments later, the door opens and Marco catches up to me.

“How can I say no to that?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long break, I was taking finals plus all the holiday shopping and blah blah blah.... But I'm back!! Much sooner updates I promise!!   
> There's a little more Dr. Bodt in this chapter, but more yet to come! Stay tunned!!   
> Comments and Kudos are always much appreciated!!!
> 
> Oh!! And I have a [tumblr](http://bakamermaid.tumblr.com/)!!

“So, exactly how far is this taco place?”

“Tired already?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, okay. We’re almost there, geez.” We’ve been walking for nearly an hour, I completely underestimated how far the park was from the cafe. My legs started aching minutes ago, not that I’d admit it to him.

The park soon comes into view, I hold back a sigh of relief. _Oh, thank God._

“If we would’ve taken a taxi we would’ve gotten there much earlier.”

“And miss out breathing in the wonderfully polluted Trost air? I don’t think so.”

He chuckles. “It’s five minutes away. Breathe, you’re almost there big guy.”

“Finally.”

“You know, you complain a lot for a person that’s not on chemo.”

He set his mouth in a hard line. I sigh. _Way to break the mood, Kirstein._ “Sorry, didn’t mean to make things awkward.”

He smiles and shakes his head. “How’s it affecting you?”

I shrug, “It’s shit. I just hope it fucking works.”

“You’re going to meet up with Dr. Pixis tomorrow, right?” I nod. “I’ll be sure to take a look at your results then.” There he goes again, why does he even care? I’m not his patient anymore.  

“Stalker.” I cough.

He cocks his head “Pardon?”

“We’re here.”

A small gray trailer with a small sign reading “Dirk’s Tacos” stood a few feet away. It was desolate with no tables or chairs surrounding it, only a light post giving just a good amount of light to see the trailer.

“This looks like a scene right out of a horror movie.” I laugh.

We order our tacos and take a seat in the nearest park bench.  

Marco takes a bite of his taco. “I like it here, it’s dark but peaceful, very quiet, a good place to think.” I nod and take a bite of my taco.

“This is your first time at the park?”

He nods. “I haven’t really explored the city.” He takes a bite. “These tacos are terrible by the way.”

“I asked if you wanted tacos, if you wanted _good_ tacos you should’ve specified.”

He smiles and takes another bite of his taco.

“Can I ask you a personal question?” I ask.

“Sure.”

“Why are you single?”

“What makes you think I’m single?” I raise an eyebrow at him and he laughs. “Is it that obvious?

“Oh yeah,” I nod.

He shrugs, “I practically live at the hospital. Don’t really have time for anything else.”

“Not much of a life.”

“Yeah, well, Dr. Pixis called me to work there out of more than 2000 applicants. I can’t sacrifice _that_ for a personal life. Uh-uh.” He shakes his head. “Why aren’t you in a relationship?”

I sigh. “Because I don’t need to be in one to have a personal life.”

He raises his eyebrows for me to continue, and I smile at him. “You’re not answering the question.”

“Be sure to read about it in my next book: ‘Why Relationships Suck Ass!’”

He laughs. “You know, I’ve never met anyone that talks so much and says nothing at the same time.”

I smile, and take a bite of my taco.

* * *

 

“Who’s a good boy” I coo at Gary, who nestles in my lap. There’s a knock.

“The door’s open!” I yell, and my mother walks in. “No, I mean, it’s closed, go away. Do not disturb.”

“Ha ha.” She puts some grocery bags on the kitchen counter. “You shouldn’t leave your door open.”

“Thar she blows” I whisper to Gary.

“I’m making you a nice, big, juicy steak.”

“Ma.” I groan. “I’ve been a vegetarian for 12 years.”

“Well, you need some protein.” She turns on the stove and takes some ingredients out of the plastic bags, “By the way, your father called again. He said he was going to do his best to make it out here and blah, blah, blah.”

I keep playing with Gary. Mom sighs, “Why didn’t you tell Eren to take care of the dog? Then I could stay here with you.”

“Strike one.” I say.

“I can’t control my allergies, Jean.”

“Or her complaining.” I tell Gary under my breath.

“I heard that.” She stops what she’s doing and walks over to stand by the couch. “I just wanna help. Tell me what to do.”

I look up at my mom, she looks tired, sad,  why do I do this to her? She’s trying her best. “Mom, you’re here. That’s more than enough.” I smile at her. The corners of her lips turn up. “The steak is burning.” She jogs back to the kitchen.

“Go bug her,” I tell Gary and push him off the couch. He wobbles over to my mom and bites at her apron.

“Shoo! Shoo!” she bats a mitten at him. “Call him, Jean.” I laugh and stand to walk to my room “Call him! That’s not funny!”

I close the door.

* * *

 

“Hi, Dr. Pixis called. Said he needed to talk to me?” I tell the grumpy nurse from behind the counter.

“Name?”

“Jean Kirschtein.”

“Right, Mr. Kirschtein,” she stands “he’s waiting for you in his office.” she walks around the counter and beckons for me. I follow and she leads me to Dr. Pixis’ office.

She knocks and a hearty “Come in.” is heard.

“Right in here” she opens the door for me, and walks away.

I walk up to the man behind the counter and extend a hand “Hi, Dr. Pixis. I’m Jean.”

He nods and shakes my hand. “Have a seat.” I settle in. “Is anyone joining you? Mother?”

“Trust me, neither of us wants her here.”

There’s a knock and I turn to see Marco quietly walk in. “Hi” he greets blankly and takes a seat next to me.

“Uh-oh.” I look between the two of em. “Two against one? This can’t be good”

Dr. Pixis crosses his hands and leans in “Jean,” he sighs “I’m sorry to have to say this, but there’s been no improvement.”

I stay quiet for a second and look at Marco, who’s looking down at his hands. “Wait.” I shift in my seat. “What are you saying?”

Marco sighs next to me and speaks “The chemo hasn’t worked as we hoped.” I lean back and rub my face.”And..” he continues “the tumors have continued to grow.”

I take a deep breath then sit up, “So what now? Is that it?” I look at Dr. Pixis who stares at me professionally blank, then look at Marco.

“There is ,” he suggests, “a clinical trial that has had some success-“

“Although,” Pixis interrupts. “Typically, with patients who’ve had better results from chemo.”

“This trial” I speak, “It’s had success as in, cured people?” Marco nods. “What is it?”

” It's a series of treatments, two times a week. It's injected into the affected areas. The objective is to stop or slow down the growth of the cancerous cells.” Marco explains.

“It's an option.” Pixis adds. “But you need to be aware that the side effects are very extreme. Far worse than chemo, and” he casts Marco a look. “there are no guarantees.” He finishes sternly.

I look at Marco and he looks at me, “What do you think?”

What better option do I have? Death? Not yet. I nod at him then at Pixis “Let’s do it.”

* * *

 

“So you’re going to be a guinea pig?”

“It’s not an experiment, dad.” I groan into the phone “It’s a clinical trial.”

I pace around the living room, Gary snapping at my heels playfully.

“What do you know about this trial? What are the success rates?”

“The doctors’ said they’re pretty good.”

“Pretty good? And that’s it? You’re going to do it just off that?”

“Actually no, I flipped a coin. Heads do it, tails drop dead.”

Dad sighs “Look, I’m just saying that we need to make sure this is the appropriate course of action.”

“Excuse me.” I raise my voice, ”We? As in you, Mom, and me? Cus when have you been around to make any important decisions?”

“I'm not going to have this conversation with you. I—“ I hang up, and lie down on the couch. I hear the floor creak across the room and look back to see my mom.

“Hey, mom. Did you hear that?” she shakes her head and places the grocery bags on the kitchen counter.

“How was the doctor’s appointment?” she asks.

I close my eyes and rub at my temples. “Not good, chemo’s not working.” I hear mom suck in a breath. “They’re gonna try this one clinical trial and see if it works.” She doesn’t say anything so I sit up and look at her. Her back is facing me, and she’s putting the groceries away. “You okay?”

“Yeah” she doesn’t turn around. “It’s gonna work.” she clears her throat and turns to face me. She smiles softly. I smile back and lie back down.

“It has harsher side effects than chemo though, so,” I sigh, “we’ll see.” She walks by me and pecks me on the cheek. “Gross.” I groan.

“You’ll be fine. I’ll be here, and I’m sure your friends will too.” she caresses my cheek. I smile at her and she walks back to the kitchen “You hungry?” 

“Yes, please.” I sit up, “No meat though.”

“You need the protein.” she scolds.

I groan and sink back on the couch.

* * *

 

Dr. Pixis presses down on my stomach and I wince. Mom tries to peek at me over Dr. Pixis’ shoulder. “Will he be able to go home today?”

“Depends on how he responds to the treatment.” He presses down again and draws on my stomach with a marker. “Can I be here while you do the procedure?”

“No. I’m sorry.” Pixis responds, while he keeps drawing. Mom pouts at him, and leans in close to him.

Pixis raises his eyebrow at her “What if I’m very, very quiet?” she smiles sweetly at him.

I start giggling and they both look at me “I’m sorry but, the concept of my mother being quiet is incredibly funny to me.” Mom gives me a hurt look and leaves the room. I sigh and run my hands through my hair. “Am I gonna lose my hair?”

“No, your hair will be fine.”

Dr. Pixis presses down again and I jump “Ow.”

“I’m sorry.”

* * *

The procedure was long and gruesome, and even after all the sedatives and pain killers, recovery was… gruesome. I groan loudly and squeeze Eren’s hand. He whimpers helplessly. Mom didn’t come back after she left the procedure room, Eren and Mikasa came into my room as soon as guests were allowed in. I yelp, and squirm, Eren tightens his grip on my hand. _I’m burning._

“Can’t you give him any more sedatives?” Mikasa growls at the nurses.

“We’ve given him as many as we can, any more and it’d hurt him.” A nurse tells her apologetically.

“Well, do something,” I scream, “he’s in pain!”

“There’s nothing we can do, ma’am.”

“Mika.” I groan. “Leave it.”

The nurses leave the room and Mika sits next to Eren, I bring my knees up to my chest and hug em. I turn my face away from Eren and Mikasa, and sob “It hurts.”

Eren whimpers and reaches out to stroke my shoulders. “I’m so sorry Jean.” I squeeze my knees tighter, _so much pain, so much…_

Mika stands and paces around the room, not knowing what to do.

I sob into my knees until sleep finds me.

“Roses are red, violets are blue.” Erwin reads the card I made him, he casts me a bored look over the card. I motion for him to continue. He sighs and opens the card “I’ve got ass cancer,” he frowns, “now you know too?”

I nod “See, now don’t you feel guilty for leaving me all those nasty messages for missing work?”

“Yeah, but I’m…” he sets the card down “you should’ve come to me sooner. Why did you keep it a secret?” He looks at me pitifully.

“Cus I didn’t want you to look at me the way you are now.”

Erwin clears his throat “So, have you filed with the insurance company?”

“Well, I’m not footing the bill out of my salary.”

“No,” he shakes his head “I mean life insurance.” he leans in closer “Look, people recover from cancer and however much money you need to make that happen, I want you to have it.” I frown. “There’s an option in the company policy that says that anybody with a—“ he clears his throat “life threatening illness, can cash out.”

“How much exactly?”

“A million dollars.”

My eyes widen, and I smile “Lemme guess, that would be $500,000 after taxes.” Erwin nods.

_Holy shit._

* * *

I open the doors to Trost mall. “Alright, ladies, and Eren. Everything’s on me.” They all cheer and disperse. Mikasa, Sasha and mom head off to Macy’s. Eren, Ymir and I walk towards Coach.

Eren claws at some glasses, and tries them on “These are amazing! I’m gonna take two.”

“Take one for every day of the week.” I tell him. He squeals.

I walk over to Ymir, who’s flirting with a mannequin. “What kind of perfume is that?” she purrs. I smack her in the back of the head. “ _She_ was flirting with _me_!”

“You’re so weird.” Eren tells her.

I walk over to Macy’s to check on the girls. Mikasa and mom are comparing purses and giggling, I see Sasha, sitting down in the shoe section, lost in thought. I walk up to her.

“Hey,” she looks up at me. “There’s a maternity store upstairs. Wanna check it out?”

She sighs and stands “You know--- I’m really tired.” she smiles “I think imma go home and lie down.”

“Oh, okay. Do you want me to give you a ride home or—“

She shakes her head “Nah, I already called Connie, so he should be here soon.”

I frown at her but she extends her arms for a hug, I hug her. “Thank you so much.” she kisses my cheek “I’ll call you later.” she walks away “I love you.”

“I love you too” I murmur. _That was weird. Wasn’t it?_

I shrug and walk back to where Eren and Ymir are. _She’ll tell me later if it’s important._

I find them in the men’s clothing department, Ymir shows Eren some shorts, “That looks like something a stripper would wear” Eren tells her. Sasha walks up to them, all teary eyed. I stop and hide behind the nearest clothing rack. “Hey, you okay?” Eren asks.

“No.” Sasha whimpers. “He’s really sick.”  

Eren sighs. “I know.”

“And—“ Sasha sniffs “I’m trying _so_ hard to play along but, I’m terrible at it. And I—I just don’t wanna ruin his day. So, I’m gonna leave. Bye” I hear her walk away.

“I’ll make sure she’s okay.” Ymir tells Eren and I hear her jog after Sasha.

She’s hurting, because of me, still, she doesn’t have to run away. I make my way towards the exit when my mom walks up to me with a neon green polo shirt and a huge grin.

“No.” I cut her off.

“It would look nice on you.” she nudges the shirt at me

“Yes, it would. If I was _you_.”

She drops the shirt to her side “A simple ‘no’ would have sufficed.”

“I don’t need clothes, this is for you guys.”

“But everything you own is swimming on you.”

“The swimming look is in, so I hear.” I wink at her.

“I just want my boy to look good.” She strokes my cheek. “When you look good, you feel good.”

I slap her hand away “I don’t need a new _wardrobe_ to feel good.”

“You also don’t need a negative attitude.” she reclaims.

“You need to wake up and realize that I’m not getting any better!” I snap at her.

Her eyes tear up, and she looks down at the shirt in her hands “Can we not do this here?”

“No. Seriously!” Mom jumps, “You always bitch about how Dad can't confront anything and here you are” I motion at her “walking around in a haze, like protein and a designer dress are going to cure my cancer!” I yell and walk away.

* * *

 

“It wasn’t that bad was it?” I ask Eren as we leave the store towards the parking lot.

“Please, I was 2 departments down, and I heard you.”

I groan. “She just drives me crazy.” I shake my head.

“Well, duh!” he exasperates “She’s your mom. That’s her job. You should stop whining like a baby and be grateful you still have a mom, especially a mom that cares about you like the one you have.” We find Eren’s car and Eren starts loading the bags into the trunk.

My head swirls and I lose my balance, I fall on Eren’s car. “Ow,” I groan.

Eren immediately jogs to my side “Jean?” he kneels by me and holds me.

“Just gimme a sec” I breathe, and my eyes stutter closed.

Eren pulls me close “It’s gonna be okay.” he smoothes my hair, “Hey!” He calls out. “Can somebody call an ambulance!” He caresses my cheek “Jean, stay with me, Jea—“


End file.
